Pick A Number
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Oneshot. Bulla/Bra meets Android 17 for the first time. Slight T/P & G/M.


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: 25th fic. This takes place sometime after Dbz ends. GT is treated as non-existent (I have nothing against GT, by the way). Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Ages: Bulla (24), Pan (19), Marron (28), Trunks (33), Goten (32)

"We certainly caught the perfect deal today, huh?"

Marron smiled lightly in response, nodding her head in agreement as her and Bulla made their way to Bulla's red air car. It was pretty late, and since the mall they just departed was now closed, it was probably safe to assume that it was nine - seeing as they hardly ever left the mall _until_ it was closing time.

Earlier today, around late afternoon to be precise, the two girls decided to hang out and accompany each other on a shopping trip since they both contained a passion for shopping. Of course, they invited their other friend ,Pan, but the tomboy wanted no part in shopping with either of them. In Pan's opinion, they two girls didn't know when to stop, so instead of indulging in something she found boring, the raven-haired Saiyan opted to hang around her lavender-haired boyfriend, Trunks.

"Yeah. Especially, on the shoes. Thanks for picking me up, by the way. There's not much to do on the island."

Bulla shrugged, seeing no reason for Marron to be thanking her for something so trivial. They were best friends, after all. Plus, she knew how much Marron loved shopping, and besides, she usually went shopping with her mother - when she wasn't caught up with the lab or running capsule corp - and she and Marron hadn't exactly been on a shopping trip together in a while, so change did no harm. "It's no big deal. Same time tomorrow?"

Marron looked a bit surprised, but answered nonetheless. "I can't, honestly. I used up half of my paycheck today, and I rather not spend the other half; I'm saving up for my own place." Which she desperately needed. She loved living with her father and her mother, and she even enjoyed living on the island, but she was getting more than fed up with Master Roshi and his perverted advances. The turtle posed as no problem in the least; It was the old man, who seemed as if he didn't know when to call it quits. Granted, her mother dealt with him every time, and she was more than grateful, but there was just so much she could take.

Bulla shifted her handful of shopping bags the best she could, before proceeding to open the trunk to her air car. After placing what seemed like her plethora of shopping bags and boxes in, she side-stepped and allowed Marron to do the same, shooting her blonde-haired friend an incredulous expression in the process. "Seriously, Marron? We're friends; I'll pay."

Marron looked over at her blue-haired friend once she was finished putting her belongings in Bulla's trunk, and smiled. "Okay. Thanks." She knew it was completely pointless to argue with Bulla, so instead of politely refusing the offer like she wanted to do, she just mentally vowed to make it up to her somehow. Perhaps, she could take her blue-haired friend shopping next week, when she received her next paycheck from the small diner she worked at.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Bulla stated with a small smile, heading over to the driver's seat.

Marron rolled her eyes in response, shaking her head as she settled in the passenger seat. "Spoken from a true Princess."

Bulla shot Marron a playful wink, while simultaneously grinning in response to Marron's comment.

%%%

"See you later, Marron!" Bulla called out to her friend, before taking off in direction of capsule corp. She really did have a great time with Marron today, it felt good to get away from home every once in a while - okay, so she probably left the house on a daily basis, but that was besides the point. She enjoyed Marron's company, and it was nice having a shopping partner other than her mom. She couldn't help but wonder what a certain raven-haired tomboy of a Saiyan was up to right about now; She hadn't heard from her other best friend since the afternoon, and she was quite curious.

If she was right, Pan was probably home around now, unless she was still out with her brother. It was a Friday night, after all, but it wouldn't hurt to check. And even if she did arrive there and Pan wasn't home yet, she could always just spend the night. With that in mind, Bulla changed her course of direction, and began heading in the direction of the Son residence. She'd probably be there in about an hour, so it wouldn't take too long.

Bulla smiled faintly, as she suddenly recalled a part of her and Marron's conversation while they were shopping earlier. Apparently, Marron had worked up the courage to finally ask Goten out on a date. They were supposed to be going out to eat tomorrow, and Goten, being the gentleman that he was known to be, stated that he'd pay. She was a little surprised Marron asked Goten out, but according to what Marron told her, the blonde had a crush on Goten since childhood, so she honestly couldn't blame her.

Goten was a sweet guy, but his appearance certainly wasn't the _only_ thing he inherited from his father. Bulla stifled a feminine chuckle as she shook her head, those two were perfect for each other. But now that her two best friends had a boyfriend (in Marron's case, a soon-to-be boyfriend), she couldn't help but feel slightly left out. The guys she dated so far didn't last long.

The reason for that?

Her over-protective father, who thought no one was good enough for his princess.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bulla shouted angrily in disbelief to no one in particular. She was about half an hour away from reaching the Son Residence, and her air car just suddenly jolted and broke down. It was dark, and here she was, standing by her no longer functioning air car on what looked like a continuous path, surrounded by nothing but trees. She had to admit that she was pretty intelligent, but when it came to air cars, she knew absolutely little to nothing about air cars - or cars in general to be frank.

Bulla released a soft sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to calm herself down. Getting angry wouldn't fix her air car, nor would it get her home. There was just no way she was flying, but it looked as if she just might have to. Bulla shot a glance in her air car's direction, mentally cursing when she realized that the particular air car she contained didn't have the appropriate button necessary in order to capsulize it.

Great, Bulla thought internally. A _perfect_ ending for a perfect day. All of her clothes and shoes were sitting in the back of her trunk, and she was not leaving her clothes - she spent a lot of money, and she refused to leave it behind.

"Hey, babe." A male voice called out suddenly, causing Bulla to whirl around to face the source. "What's a woman like you doing out here all alone?"

Bulla rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Listen, bud, why don't you buzz off? I'm in a bad mood, and for your sake; I suggest you heed my warning."

The man suddenly burst out laughing as he advanced on Bulla, ignoring her warning. "A small woman like yourself shouldn't be threatening others that's bigger than them."

Bulla smirked, her arms dropping limply to her sides. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Hmm. That's more like it, sweetheart."

"I suggest you stop right there, unless you're in the mood to be sprawled out on a hospital bed. Your choice." A cool voice interjected smoothly, causing both Bulla and the anonymous man to turn and face the newcomer. Bulla eyes widened slightly as she took in the newcomer's appearance. He was sporting a black, short-sleeve shirt, with blue jeans, green socks and light blue and white sneakers, along with an blue jacket that reached his knees, at least. He had what looked like a gun holster strapped around his waist and was sporting a orange bandana as well. But what shocked Bulla more than anything, was the fact that he looked exactly identical to 18, except his shoulder-length hair was _black_ instead of blonde.

Was this 18's twin brother she heard about? Marron had mentioned having an uncle before, but she rarely talked about him since she hardly saw him. When she asked Marron what he looked liked, she remembered her blonde-haired friend saying something along the lines of 'Trust me. You'll know he's my uncle when you see him; He looks _exactly_ like my mother.'

That had to be him, Bulla thought to herself. There was just no doubt about it.

"It's rude to stare, you know. If you see something you like you should just say so." 17's voice broke Bulla out of her thoughts, causing her to simply blink in response. She hadn't realize she was staring. She shook her head, before frowning once she realized the man she merely seconds away from teaching a lesson was gone now.

And as finally realizing what 17 had stated, she blushed faintly, before suddenly scowling. "I didn't need your help, you know. I had everything under control." Bulla stated, choosing to ignore 17's statement.

"Sure." 17 stated in sarcasm. "I noticed."

Bulla placed her hands on her hips, scowl still in place. "Well, aren't you just Prince Charming?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Prince? No. Charming? I happen to think so, don't you?"

Bulla rolled her eyes. " Oh, of course." She paused, clasping her hands together dramatically, before adding on, "You're just _every_ woman's dream guy."

17 smirked. "I get that a lot."

"Sure." She replied, mocking 17's words from earlier. "I noticed."

17 raised an eyebrow, amusement evident in his icy, blue eyes. "I'm glad."

Before she could retort, 17 suddenly spoke up, voicing a question. "What are you doing out here, anyway? Isn't it past your bed time?"

Bulla frowned, a blue eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'm twenty-four for your information. I don't have a bed time."

17 shrugged indifferently. "Could have fooled me."

Bulla released a irritated sigh. "Anyway, my air car broke down. Do you think you could help me?" She hated asking him for help, but this was her only option unless she wanted to fly to the Son residence carrying her air car.

"Oh?_ Now_ you need my help? I thought you had everything under control."

"Just forget it! I'll fly home." Bulla huffed. She was tired now, and she had a slight headache. Arguing with 17 wasn't making it any better either.

17 snorted. "Look...I don't know anything about cars, but if you need a place to crash, I suggest you follow me. Take it or leave it."

Bulla whirled around to face him again, only to see that he was already walking off. "Wait! What's your name?" She had a suspicion his name was 17, but she just wanted to be certain.

17 suddenly halted, before turning his head slightly in order to lock gazes with her, a small smirk on his face. "Pick a number."

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review, please.


End file.
